


Snake Charming

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Art, Beware Of The Snakes, Career Change, Kabuto Is A Good Guy, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Orochimaru Is A Consulting Detective, Skilful Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a certain bespectacled greynette scientist wonders if there is more to life than science. So one day Kabuto and Orochimaru shut down Hidden Sound and start new jobs! Now they are detectives but can they detect the ultimate mystery of the human heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine behind the front door is a pit of snakes and also in their kitchen.

[](http://imgur.com/I8FEVKA)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Snake Charming - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335550) by Anonymous 




End file.
